Is there a return on the island?
by hippydude
Summary: The sound was becoming louder and louder, over the thickening rain and strong winds. Suddenly the wild grass was being tramples on.Another mysterious evil was being unleashed. Recently changed around a bit please review
1. Chapter 1

The Return

This is my first Lost fan fiction and my third story all together.

Disclaimer: I don't own lost don't sue please...

Mysteries surrounded this island. There were Polar Bears, hatches buried on the ground and bees nests on the ground...Everything seemed mysterious. It wasn't just an uncharted island, a thousand off course, there was evil at work, no-one is coming.

Kate: Can you believe what with everything that's happened; we've managed to stay on this island for 10years (hopefully doesn't sound corny hehe).

Jack: I know. I mean Aaron's 10 now, Walt's 2, you and me have gotten married, well at least on our island rules anyway (chuckles), Shannon and Sayid are still together...

Kate: And with everything's that happened on the island; Boones death, the others, kidnapping (stops short)

Jack: hey, you ok

Kate: Yeh, it's just... I can't imagine going back to normal life sometimes. Getting used to everything again. I still stare out into the ocean sometimes for awhile and see if there's a small dot on the horizon that resembles like a rescue boat.

Jack: I think it's safe to say a lot of us have given up hope on that. Obviously it still lingers at the very back of our minds but I think a lot of people our calling this our home now.

They continue staring out into the ocean, with everybody else lingering around them and doing there own thing.

Kate: Yeh I think this is our home now. We have to believe that

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a warm day on the island. Not really surprising. Shannon still managed to get her tan even with the warnings from Jack about skincare and everything. But no-one would have even given a thought about what would happen on such a normal day.

Kate and Charlie are sitting on the beach

Kate: You would have thought that you would have gotten some snow on this island, especially with that Polar Bear

Charlie: I thought it was us Brits who used the weather as a starting point of conversation.

Kate: haha, so how's everything going with Claire and I shouldn't say baby anmore should I

Charlie: (chuckles) everything's ok. I just can't believe that Aaron's 10. I have to say that I'm a bit nervous if he ever gets off this island and tries to adapt to normal life. This is the only life he's ever known.

Kate: I think the idea of ever getting off this island is at the back of out minds

Charlie: So how are things going with you and Jack? I mean you've been married what is it six years now?

Kate: (smiling) I know I can't believe it it's been that long. It's wonderful. I know it took a long time but I was scared because of Tom I was still, I think in love with him. I couldn't have moved on that fast.

Charlie: Well I think it's safe to say that were all glad that you've moved on

Kate: Yeh me too

Jack comes walking over

Jack: Hey

Kate and Charlie: Hey

Jack: I think we should move into the caves, there's a storm over there and I don't think I've seen one that bad before.

Charlie: Blimey, I have even noticed. We'd better get going. I'll go and call Claire and Aaron

Kate: K, let's get going

Jack: You ok

Kate: Yep I've never been better

Links arms with Jack and kisses him

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the caves, the rain is beginning to ease off and somehow all the survivors had managed to cram into the caves. Since this is one of the most major storms they've had in 10years, Hurley was doin' a head count of all 46 survivors.

Hurley: 40, 41,42,43,44, uh has anyone seen Kate and Jack

Sayid: Oh, they must have got lost

Michel: How could they have got lost when we've been living here for 10 years? (In a sarcastic tone)

Sayid: I don't know. Maybe the rain was lashing so hard it blurred there vision, I don't know.

Hurley: Well I hope there still together and they haven't separated

Sayid: Maybe we should wait till the rain has eased off a lot more

Charlie: I don't know, they could be in danger, what if there really in trouble?

Michel: Well we can't go out in this weather, what if we get injured as well?

Charlie: Fine! I'll take care of Claire and Aaron

Okie that's the first chapter or so hope you like

PLEASE REVIEW hehe


	2. Chapter 2

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

10 minutes later

Jack and Kate are running trudging through the jungle, it's lashing down with rain like cold spears through their bodies

Kate: I thought you said the storm wasn't_ that_ far off (Screaming)

Jack: I didn't know it was gonna come this quick (shouting back)

Kate: (screaming) did you hear that?

Jack: What did you say?

Kate: (screaming) that sound did you hear it?

Seconds later

Jack: That?

Kate: Yes

A loud, grumbling sound could be heard just off into the distance into the jungle

Kate: Jack (whispers and stands close next to him), what is it?

Jack: I'm not sure, stay close

The sound was becoming louder and louder, over the thickening rain and strong winds

Suddenly the wild grass was being tramples on.

Another mysterious evil was being unleashed.

Sorry it's such a short chapter I'm still building up the story hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack quickly looked in a different direction, A couple seconds later he looked back and realized that Kate wasn't there. Jack began to look round frantically

Jack: Kate! Kate! Kate where are you!

Suddenly the rain stops and the warm sunshine came slowly out from behind the clouds.

Jack: Kate, Kate!

He realizes where he is, right near the caves. _Ah. Maybe she was ahead of me and I didn't see her and she's back at the caves already._

He hurriedly made his way back to the caves. Everyone was already there.

Hurley: Hey man, where'd you get to?

Jack: You seen Kate come in hear? (In a breathless voice)

Hurley: No I haven't, why?

Jack: Has anyone seen Kate come into the caves? (Shouting by this point)

People shake there heads in confusion and murmur that they haven't seen her

Sayid: What's wrong?

Jack: (Beginning to panic at this point): We were slightly late coming back into the caves and realized that everyone had left already to come back here. Kate and I left the beach but the storm had come in quicker than I thought it would have. So we were running as fast as we could so we could getaway from the storm. But then Kate heard a noise...

Sayid: What time of sound?

Jack: It was like a loud grumbling sound. To me it sounded like gathering pace of feet, with a voice to match. It sounded like an army.

We need to do something, now! She must be in trouble, we have to do something!

Sayid: Did you hear anything, Kate calling you're name, shouting, anything?

Jack: Nothing (sounding desperate). I didn't hear anything; I didn't hear my name, nothing! There's something out there and I think it's worse than we thought. I'm going out there I need to find her now. I don't care what's out there!...


End file.
